Adoration
by MeeShee MuhFFin
Summary: He was bored, alone, irritated, a little miffed... Until Kankuro came home.  Smut, lemon, BoyxBoy, ect ect.


SA cool breeze started to freeze the night away, blowing the sunset away and coloring the skies with pink, orange, white, and red hues. The day turned out long and tiring, and for one moment, Kiba got to sit down in his favorite chair and watch cartoons.

Work was done with, the weekend was near, papers were filed, and all he needed now was for Kankuro to get home. Really, Starbucks wasn't the hardest place to work at, although it was quite frustrating when customers asked for special orders or got impatient with him for whatever unnecessary reason.

He pinched the collar of his shirt and bright the mocha-colored fabric to his nose, smelling the strong scent of coffee and vanilla cream. He shivered a little in distaste, having quickly grown out of that lovestruck thought of working in a coffee shop. The smell of coffee beans never grew on him, and frankly, having been around the stench for such long periods made his stomach turn every time he walked in for work.

His and Kankuro's apartment was pretty nice, and it was because of his boyfriend. Kiba was really proud of him, what with being such a hard worker. He paid most of the bills while Kiba himself bought more minor things like food and such. Instead of working at some corner coffee shop, his boyfriend owned his own business and had his very own employees. He was the boss, he governed how things worked, he pulled most of the weight...

He shook his head at that, though, scratching at a red triangle tattoo on his cheek, hoisting himself up from the maroon coach while pulling off his upper body wear. Kiba tossed the shirt into the open door o of his shared bedroom with a dismissive sigh, going into the kitchen to grab a yellow peach. As his arm extended to reach for the pink and orange fruit, his looked at the tattoos that littered the tanned skin of his arm.

On his wrist was the name of his boyfriend, Kankuro, written in Japanese in dark blue. Four Black Widows with a water web circled and twined around his arm, from Kankuro's name all the way to his elbow. He felt the two new skulls on the back of his neck itch and tingle, though he tried ignoring the achy feeling of his freshly punctured skin. He could practically feel all the others on his body pulsing, and really, he had no idea why he'd gotten them.

Mostly because Kankuro had influenced him, really, and he did think they're neat. A tiny sigh blew past his lips as he swallowed a big bite of the peach.

Was he really as reckless as everyone thought? Kiba frowned and leaned against the counter, tracing his wrist bone that popped from the skin and rubbing the hard bulge out of spaced out habit.

As he was just about to dwell more on those thoughts, he heard the jingle of a key and the click of a lock, smiling to himself and carving another piece of fruit into his mouth, set the half-eaten fruit down, and walked towards the front door. A tiny bark sounded through a crack in the door and Kiba brightened instantly. When the door was pushed open, a tiny ball of white fluff rocketed from the outside and into Kiba's legs. The man stumbled back a little and barked a chuckle, picking up his tiny dog with ease and kissing the side of his head while the pooch squirmed excitedly in his arms.

His green eyes shifted towards the figure in the doorway, a tiny smile melting onto his tan face as he put the dog back and the floor. The younger man walked towards the other, placing his hands on the tall figure of his boyfriend and leaning up for a kiss.

"Welcome home." He murmured against his lips, barely moving away to look into deep brown eyes. Strong arms encircled his waist and pulled him that much closer, a rumbling, low hum emitting from Kankuro's throat as he pressed another kiss to the other. The older man moved Kiba away for a moment to shut the door, hands once again finding his waist and tickling light touches along the exposed skin.

Kankuro snorted, "No shirt?" His chocolate eyes traveled down the toned expanse of Kiba's torso, a tiny, biting smile tugging on his lips.

Kiba rolled his eyes and back out a little, a hand on his hip as he leaned away. "You try working there for 6 hours a day and having the smell of coffee smother you the whole rest of the day." The other chuckled halfheartedly and yawned, pressing a quick peck to Kiba's cheek and moving towards the kitchen. "Go take a shower?" He offered, eying the half-eaten fruit left on their marble-covered counter with mild suspicion. He shrugged though, picking it up and eating the rest of its meat before tossing it in the trashcan.

A frusterated sigh pushed out of Kiba's throat and he groaned, "I will, I'm just... Lazy." He sat on his favorite maroon chair again, patting his knee and allowing Akamaru to clamber over him and get in a comfortable spot. He heard the rattling of his boyfriend's finding of food, asking, "Is there anything sweet in the fridge?" while he pet his puppy's head.

He heard a high-pitched snort, as if something were funny. "Yeah. Coffee cake."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Ironic? I think not." He growled and picked Akamaru up to look him in the eyes. "Did you put the coffee cake in there to big me, Aks? I bet you did, you sneaky little dog." The white fluffball barked, tail wagging and dog breath cursing the younger man's nose as he panted happily. Kiba held him away, face scrunched up. "I guess that's a yes, yah evil lil' thing."

Without having heard his boyfriend come up behind him, he squeaked when Kankuro put a cold kiss on his bare shoulder. "You worry me when you talk to that dog so seriously." Which, in turn, earned him a laugh.

"It doesn't harm anythin', I can talk'tah him if I want."

Kankuro stuffed a spoonful of mint ice cream into his mouth with a shake of his head, pointing the silverware at a smiling pooch. "You pay more attention to him than you do with me." The other scoffed and sat up more, protesting, "What? I pay attention to you," he playfully glared, "Maybe even too much." He laid back with a grin, as if he'd won something, hands coming to twine behind his neck as he chuckled, "You know I spoil you, right?" Kankuro spluttered for a moment before grinning and lightly pushing Akamaru off of the others' lap. The small pup scampered off into the other room and left them alone.

"_You_ spoil _me_?" He laughed, putting the bowl of ice cream on the coffee table and getting down on his knees. His arms encircled around the others' waist once more as he kissed the skin just above Kiba's belly button, right over the thin, horn-spiked vines that stamped a circle around his belly button. A hand came to lightly brush strands of light brown hair around, Kiba's playful eyes melting somewhat into a crinkled half-moon smile while he looked at his boyfriend.

"Of course I do," He continued, softly scratching the others' scalp as he continued to kiss the tanned skin of his stomach.

"I can tell." Kankuro murmured just after a peck just above his pants' waistline. He pushed his face into the creased of Kiba's thigh, smelling the strong scent of vanilla cream and Kiba himself. He hummed thoughtfully while the other continued to run fingers through his hair idly, finally getting up to take another bite of his somewhat melted ice cream. When he looked back at the brunet, he dug his knees on either side of the chair on either side of the younger man's hips, straddling him and taking his jaw under his fingertips and pressing tiny kisses to his lips.

Kiba's hands tugged and played with the hem of Kankuro's shirt, sliding it upwards and feeling the warm skin heat his own. He rubbed his back and coaxed the kiss even further, whimpering lowly in his throat when Kankuro's tongue sneaked into his mouth. He felt the others' left hand trail town his own torso, making its way to the front of his jeans. His fingers had some trouble getting the button undone one-handed, though he made it possible, and soon enough his zipper was pulled down too. The tips of fingers on his jaw reclined and joined the others working on his black boxers, pulling and tugging at the scrunchy red, white, and black stripped hem and rubbed at the bulge gradually growing below. Kankuro slipped slowly from the chair, biting heated flesh as he went further down.

He kissed and licked the front of the others' boxers, sliding Kiba's jeans off and tossing them to the right. His fingernails scraped their way up the younger man's legs, creating angry red streaks until they started fiddling with the fabric of Kiba's boxers again.

He took a long, hard suck for good measure on the still-clothed organ, a spark of naughty delight trailing down his spine and directly headed towards his groin when Kiba ground out a hushed "Fuck!"

Kankuro blew onto the damp black fabric, loving the way his boyfriend squirmed and groaned in somewhat displeasure. Finally, he drew the others' boxers down and freed Kiba's prominent erection. He kissed the ink the other had gotten done a month prior, tonguing the word 'ANIMAL" that was practically carved into his boyfriend skin in a dark red color. Slowly, he sucked on the inside of his thigh while spreading Kiba's legs apart. His lips trailed slowly towards the slopes of the younger's balls, tongue flicking upwards and lathering the underside of his cock.

Kiba hissed and groaned, head turned to the side and eyes closed. His fingers dug into the chair's armrests, hips turned upward and shaking left to right. "Goddamnit, would'yah just suck me off already?"

Kankuro smirked at that, shaking his head. "I'll suck you off when I'm ready to. Be patient or it won't happen at all." He wanted to laugh at his boyfriend's huff, though quickly got over that and grabbed the bobbing organ in one hand. His rubbed hard oval shapes into the enlarged hard-on, pushing it more downwards so he could have a taste of the leaking pre-cum. He hoisted himself more upward, finally taking in the head and opening his jaws wider so as not to scrape his teeth on the sensitive skin. His fingers traveled their way upwards and pushed into Kiba's mouth, wiggling around and feeling a rough tongue lather his appendages up. He pushed his head farther downwards, gradually engulfing more of his boyfriend's inches and swallowing around the heated flesh. Kankuro pulled his fingers out and lifted one of Kiba's legs, resting it on his shoulder so he could have better access.

His pointer poked at a puckered, somewhat loose entrance, sliding in with a little ease. Kiba groaned, pleased, as he received two different pleasures at once. A second was added, Kankuro's middle, and they scissored inside, moving around and forcing the third inside. Kiba was a panting mess, twitching here and there and mewling tiny sounds of "Oh"'s and "Ah"'s.

Finally, Kankuro hit his prostate, slightly surprised when Kiba jerked up and yelped, "There!"

His pace quickened, wiggling his fingers and pushing his boyfriend's button while his suction increased. The younger man's volume slowly rose upwards, mewls and groans escalating to throaty moans.

"Fuck, that's enough, th- fuckin'- Jesus Christ, stop, you're gonna- God damnit," He cussed profusely, squirming around and moaning into his wrist.

Finally, Kankuro's lips slid away from Kiba's dick with an audible pop, fingers pulling out.

"Stand up." Kankuro ordered, pushing his own self upward and tugging off his shirt and pants. As Kiba got up from the chair, his boyfriend shifted to the other room to retrieve the lube they had placed on their nightstand.

When he came back, he placed a soft kiss on the back of Kiba's neck, smiling at the two skulls and biting at the skin. He wound his arms around the others' waist, pressing against him and slowly pulling off his drawers. He popped the cap of the lubricant and spread a nice amount on his own dick, quickly spreading the ointment over Kiba's entrance and shivering as the other bent over on the chair.

"Go," came Kiba's gruff, panting voice. Kankuro spread the younger man's cheeks apart and smiled haughtily, finally pushing into his boyfriend and groaning. He lent over Kiba, lips against the others' neck as he fully sheathed himself. A gasp left Kiba's mouth and he squirmed in the warm touch of his lover, the pain of being so filled turning him on that much more.

"I-I-" Before he had a chance to say anything, Kankuro's hips snapped forward and rocketed Kiba's body. "Aaah," The younger drew out, hand coming to grip the back of Kankuro's neck. The pace was set, slow at first, a hand securely resting on the others' hip to keep him somewhat still.

As the moments drew by, they got even more heated. Kiba bent farther down, his mouth spilling lewd sounds and words only meant for Kankuro to hear. "Fu-fucking shit!" He howled, pushing back against Kankuro to feel more friction. The tight heat of Kiba's ass dross Kankuro absolutely crazy, his own throat rumbling with groaning and low words.

Sweat dripped from the both of them, breathing almost impossible as the moment was about to catch up with them. Quickly, Kankuro pulled out of Kiba and picked the man up, carrying him to the marble counter and spreading him over the top. He entered once more and drove hotly into him, pounding into the tightness and digging his fingers into the others' hips. Kiba cried out, moisture gather at the corners of his eye as pleasure swept him up and carried him to Cloud 9.

"K-K-Kanku- my- _fuck_!" Kiba finally howled, his dick spilling cum over his twitching, sweaty stomach. His mouth hung open, kisses from Kankuro drowning out his cries.

With a few final thrusts into Kiba's twitching hole, Kankuro came hard, too. He growled lowly in his chest and sloppily kissed the man, licking and biting at his moist and red lips. After a few moments, he pulled out and shivered.

"Goddamn it, I love you," The younger huffed irritably with a blush, picking himself up and wrapping his legs around Kankuro's waist with a scowl. It made the man laugh, though, to see someone recover from a sex high so quickly. He felt a head rush coming on so he leaned his wet forehead on Kiba's shoulder, letting himself laugh further.

"Kiba?" The younger hummed grouchily. "I absolutely adore you."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, yeah. First (finished)KankuKibble fic. c:_

_I kinda think I write it all out too long, like, boringly so... I dunno. Feedback would be greatly appreciated, so much so that I just might write a couple more. c:_

_Thank you for reading this, by the way! I had no Beta, so, sorry if there were weirdly-writen sentences. Didn't even go back to check, too..._

_Anyway, I hope'yah guys come back for more. Bye c:_

_... By the way, Ino my love, I fixed my stupid "bight" error xD Gosshhh, I'm such a darn derp. e_e I did tell you that I didn't re-read this whole thing at all, right? Like. Completely none. ._. I'll let you Beta the next chapter, if I write one. -cough-cough-_


End file.
